


I Remember You

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 0-100 real quick there Rick, Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gambling, Science, Smart Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, a bit - Freeform, alcohol use, possible drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: You didn't think you'd see Rick again since he disappeared when you were 14 and left you to be the smartest person in  a nondescript American Suburb of idiots, now it seems fate is finally put you both back there, after some time you gather the courage to talk to him, now 34 and looking mature what happens when you finish catching up.This will be four chapters, if you just want the sex you'll need to wait for the third and fourth chapters.





	1. You

You remembered Rick; you’ve found that in general people remember their first crush, though. Pile the retrospectively repulsive crush with him being one of the few people who could understand more than you, you most certainly remembered him. You remember him answering all your homework-based questions with bored, disinterested explanations before showing you things even more advanced than the grade 12 physics you were doing at age ten.

Though you never thought you’d see him again. And seeing him here was even less imaginable to you. If you knew you would see him again you would have thought it would be anywhere but here.

He chose a terrible time to disappear, or maybe it was your fault for deciding to stay in the shitty suburb an extra few years because of him instead of heading to University when you got your diploma at age 11. Your acceptance to your school of choice had included that, if they wanted to boast that they had a child prodigy, they would wait until you were 15, and you were stuck alone for a year with no one to intelligently challenge you. You tried to get any information from Beth, but she was more hostile towards you than before and you resolved to sneaking into the garage through a window with a broken latch and scanning through everything in it. After two weeks you took a bunch of journals that seemed to have interesting work in them, but written in his shorthand, something you knew no one else would be able to read.

You went to university the next year and made friends, who you mostly just used to keep your parents off your back about being a loner, they had taken to thinking they failed you in your ability to socialize when they let you completely leave regular school and work with those tutors. Your friends could also look 21, since no matter how good the fake, there was no way a baby faced, late blooming, tomboy like you would be able to  pass I.D. checks, they were nice enough to just trade at no profit. You regretted choosing to take the courses at a normal speed, as you were again constantly bored, however the school was still happy when you got your Engineering PhD and they could boast you as being the youngest graduate from them. You were given several research position offers and offers to actually make things. You took one of the design grants from across the country looking for a change.

The change wore off after a few months and though the work was interesting and pay was good you again grew bored of it and when you finished the contract, you decide to look for something new. The something new was a response from the government saying they would be very interested in a proposed light based weapon you had submitted to the patent office, it wasn’t something you could turn down and soon you were working on your ‘laser doohickey’ in the middle of the desert in a secret military bunker. The weapon had come from Rick’s journals, you had made a few adjustments, and you felt bad for practically stealing it from him. Several times, you tried to find him in the places disgustingly large and intuitive database. You found nothing from him after he disappeared, and once you even went as far as the sneak through the prison thinking he might be there, foolish as even those prisoners were in the system you had checked. Around then, seeing finally just how destructive some of the things he did were you gave up on him being alive somewhere.

Once the contract with the military was up, you found yourself more bored than ever before. You never lived extravagantly and your paychecks were adding up in hardly used accounts. You didn’t renew with the Government, and didn’t put out new applications for research grants and turned down an offer to teach at the University that you’d gotten your degree from. You’re lack of friends and relationships in general left you with only that shitty suburb where your parents lived to go back. Avoiding that you chose somewhere with life, somewhere that wouldn't bore you - Las Vegas.

For a while you just watched the people, then ventured to shows, appreciating the work that went in decoding the magic tricks. You then found casinos to be somewhere that could challenge you. Not the slots, no, those were hopelessly rigged. Card games, people left you to have no certainties and losing was as invigorating as winning, even when you were trying to lose so no one noticed you were counting cards and creep watching their micro-expressions so hard. The games weren’t a way of stay afloat, you would be happy to break even, but your balance increased steadily as you became more invested in winning, in the thrill of beating odds, and being able to increasingly buy more expenses things. Perhaps it was a good thing when you got the call your mother had gotten her RSVP to heaven.

The big C, and you floored it out of there to next day, the most important things from your small apartment packed into your new open top, red, two-door. In between taking your mother to treatment trails around the world you noticed that Beth still lived next door, with that dumb-shit Jerry whom she apparently married and two unfortunate children. Number one you guessed from alcohol and the younger from a misunderstanding on how levofloxacin interacts with orally administered estrogen and progestin. You took your mother to Canada for trails with a virus that would target the cancer cells, to Germany for something else once that failed, and France after that, in a last attempt you even went to Mexico for several weeks, eventually though you and her were forced to return home. She left with her dignity. You, though sad, knew that her death had been on her own terms not the disease, and that had helped. Your father’s heart was truly broken and the dirt over her had barely settled flat before they were digging his plot.

You had ties to the house, and couldn’t let it go once the will’s had been settled and you decided it was time to root somewhere. You were 32, you took a teaching position at the university in a town about an hour away. You had fun with the class and found a group of faculty who played Black Jack on pay Fridays. There were a few students who could impress you greatly, you loved looking back over a semester’s marks, and seeing how the students you’d helped had improved. Though the subject matter was so simple to you, you were able to enjoy it with the improbability of the human aspect. Beth was still your neighbour and was still hostile towards you, more than before even. It was odd, as you didn’t remember doing much of anything to cause such a lasting grudge.   

You were teaching for a year when you noticed activity in the garage again. At first, you thought it was just the younger of her children, wanting more space for jackassing with his friends, you had hoped that was the case, as your office window and his bedroom seemed to line up. However, after a few months, you noticed things, the  _ car _ , and the light shows that could be seen through the window. Then you saw him. Older, but undeniably him, same blue hair and ashen skin. Too tall for most buildings slouch and lab-coat ever-present. Skeletally more similar to half-cooked spaghetti than human. It took another month to work up the confidence to talk to him.

It was a Friday in mid-October, your office hours were over at four, you stayed until half past trying to get the angle for a demo just right for Monday morning. You got a coffee from the on campus shop and drove home. Pulling into your driveway you took a deep breath got out of the car you would probably trade in for something a bit more inconspicuous next year. The garage door was open and suddenly you felt younger, outside was the car - if someone could call that thing a car and not a  science defying pile of trash, you’d watched it enough.

To know that was exactly what it was - outside of the garage, it looked exactly the same as twenty years ago when first you were invited in and then when you snuck in. You stood at the threshold where the pavement of the drive met the concrete of the garage and managed to squeak out his name.


	2. Rick

Rick was fixing the T.V. remote, Jerry had somehow managed to drop it in a jug of fruit punch. How? Great question, ask the dipshit who managed to break it. He know you were living in the house next door, surprised, but he knew. He watched you lately, wondering if he should approach you. You hadn’t come with him 20 years ago and he worried you held a certain anger towards him. He knew what you'd grown into, often seeing your alternate versions when he was dragged to the Citadel for some shit. He hadn’t seen you very well for several years, then maybe ten years ago a you mistook him for their own Rick, what followed was about three minutes of rough dry humping with his back  dangerously close to an elevator pad before she realized he wasn’t hers and ran off, blushing and apologizing. The change a decade made was drastic, and the person who he’d once seen as only a brain, with nearly no end to it’s ability to understand and comprehend had attached itself to a body that had entirely Longbottomed. Someone found how perfect Morty’s were for hiding, and after a few more years of sulking alone, he came back to his home, happy to find some other Rick hadn’t weaseled his way into his family, over that year he’d been back he watched you closely, he saw the end of your mother's battle with cancer, then your father's heart attack. He saw what you did with that wonderful mind, teaching, usually he’d scoff at it, but he thought maybe with someone who knew what they were talking about schooling wasn't a waste.

    He’d made up his mind to finally talk to you that evening when he heard the most undignified squeaked version of his name from the door, you were standing there, two coffees in hand leaning on the door looking uncertain.

    “It's been awhile.” He said standing up and lurching to the door to the house.

    Someone who didn't know him would think this was him leaving, but you knew better, or at least hoped you did, before this would mean he would show you something new, to scramble to your stool before the cool thing was gone. You did what you'd done years ago, walked in and shoved the down button for the garage door on your way. You placed one of the cups on the table and yanked yourself a chair and sat as he sat down in his. For nearly a minute you said nothing to each other, he pulled off the lid and poured part of a flask in it from his coat. “So this,” He started, gesturing to the drink, “is your apology for never answering me twenty years ago.”

    “I don't follow.” You responded, he finally took a sip of the drink though and you mirrored.

    “I left you specific instructions to find me, an offer to escape this shot hole and join me, I waited two weeks at that hotel, I spent a month trying to find you, I finally decided you hadn't come at all and saw you at home doing some homework. Were you so busy you couldn't even pop into another universe for a second to detect a guy.” His voice raised when he talked about looking for you it softened and lowered at the end.

    “What on earth are you talking about you left me nothing.” You voice followed the same pattern softening in defeat rather than embarrassment.

    More time passed as you both watched each other, “I left you a box, ‘FOR (Y/N)’ on the front couldn't have missed it.”

    “I thought you were dead for most of my life, would you like to see my journals,” Your voice was still raised just as his, but when you mentioned his being dead you began to choke up a bit, “or will my tears suffice, because I've got both.” You stopped to take a steadying breath, “You disappeared and I snuck in here every night for a month, I took half the shit you left, I didn’t find a box with my name.” And then it clicked, Beth had barred you from the garage for a couple days, she must have found it, she already didn’t like you and seeing something addressed to you and not her, “Did you leave one for Beth?”

“What? No, I love her, she's my daughter, but it wasn’t safe for someone like he, she wouldn’t understand it, you would have, that’s why I asked you to come with me.”

Come with him. He wanted to take to whatever off the grid place he whent, you wondered if you would have joined him, you probably wouldn’t have then, you thought your future was fun still, now though you thought, if he asked to take you somewhere that wasn’t here, this boring hell town, you were pretty sure you would, no questions asked, but now you still had some questions and a few statements for him, “I think Beth took it.”

“Why would she do that?”

“You must be going senile in your old age what are you like 80 now? She would take it because she found it, she was jealous of the shit you shared with me, I was the neighbor, she was your blood, when she saw whatever you left she must have figured if she couldn’t spend time with you I couldn’t either.”

“Firstly - I’m 60, do I look 80 to ya? And secondly that actually makes some sense, why didn’t I think of that before.”

“Dunno, what did you leave, you mentioned another universe.” You said remembering what he’d said earlier.

“[Y/N], do you remember the multiverse, [Y/N]?” He asked taking another sip of his coffee and leaning foreword,  crazed look growing in his eyes anger from before seeming to have evaporated. It was a look you’d seen before and it often meant something both horribly dangerous and interesting.

Forearms flat on the cool metal surface of the table you leaned closer, “I do, they’ve actually started to find tangible proof  with cold spots in deep spa-.” He cut you off, but with what he said next you didn’t mind at all.

“It’s there, [Y/N], I found it, that's where I went, where I go, [Y/N], I found a way to travel through the multiverse, [Y/N],” His speech was scattered and excited and he stood up pulling you with him, and it was electric current running between you and he dragged you to a work table and grabbed a gun looking thing that glowed blue and was held together with duct tape, “Let me show you, [Y/N], I found this a few weeks before I left , transports things,” He held the blue glowing transporter out to you, releasing your arm to force it into your hands, “That's it, fire twice at the wall,” You did as  instructed after he showed you the trigger, two swirling blue jagged ovals appeared, “Throw something in it, either one.” 

You turned to look at the bench, looking for something to throw and you felt  more alive than you had in years, poker was never quite this good, you chose and apple, underhanding it into the portal one the right it returned landing about 5 feet from the one one the left, you walked closer to the portals holding a hand out flat almost touching it, “Can I?” You asked after and moment and when he insisted you should you pressed your plan into it, cool and tingly, once you were into your wrist you saw your hand  sticking out the other one, you wiggled your fingers watching with surprise as it worked, “Rick.” You whispered with slight adoration.

“That’s not what I left for,” He reached into his coat and pulled out a  smaller gun with green in it, smiled down at it, “This one will take you anywhere you want, earth, space, another dimension, name it you got it [Y/N].”

After a moment of thought you decided, “Take me somewhere I can see my mom, I won’t talk to he, just see her.”

“I know a few of those,” He fired the gun, “Alpha-6-x should be good.” He pushed you to the larger green swirl you breathed in and walk through, you were in another garage but it was different, “Come on, this places you died year ago when you were still working on puberty, we’ll pretend we’re lost and ask for directions.”

~~~

When you returned to your dimension you sat down, he let you sit for a while, he didn’t want to push you too far, you looked up after about twenty minutes, “Tell me everything, why you left, what you did for so long, we’ve got twenty years of catching up don’t we?” You said, he walked over to a small fridge grabbed two beers and handed them to you and sat across from you again, this time his stance felt welcoming  and you opened a bottle on the desk, he pit the two inventions on the table for you to look at while he told you all the things he never got to before and what he did for twenty years. It was dark when he was finished, but you had never felt more awake and when he asked about what you'd been up to you told you story.


	3. Both

At some point in the night Rick had shown you the basement of the garage, storage and the various experiments and creatures, weapons and inventions, you wandered the long halls together while you talked about your time with the military and both laughed when you talked about almost getting caught counting cards, when you got to your mother's cancer his hand slipped it’s way into yours and you let him keep it there, he made his opinion on teaching clear, telling you it was a waste of your brain and you had come back with how you liked the calm structure for a change. Under a red hued light he turned to you suddenly, hand sliding to your wrist and pushing you to the wall, he left enough space that you could push him and leave, you realized after a quick moment that you in fact wanted him closer not further, breathing, in you pulled him towards you, hand under his coat, his knee between your thighs. He seemed surprised by your actions, but leaned his bony hips into your waist, your lips meet, his were thin, scratchy, and a bit chewed on, they tasted like beer and coffee and something else you couldn’t quite place but assumed was whatever he kept in his flask. He was surprisingly warm except for his fingers, cold as all hell they were, but you didn’t mind if anything it added a carnal contrast, from the fire like heat of  his mouth that you now explored and the frozen arctic of his hand on yours still above your head creating and electric current that meet in your shoulder and curled through your core. In a moment that you had pulled back to breathe you asked if he had somewhere a bit less concrete wall. 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, you thought for a moment of how if he had a second elbow he could wrapped the whole thing around you like a snake seizing its prey. You walked the hall around a corner and after that into a  properly made up bedroom, set up the same way the master had been before. When the door closed you took lead shoving that stupid lab cost over his shoulders to pool on the floor. You grinned leaning in to brush lips again as his  sure hands moved for your jeans, you help to push them down and went for his blue sweater;  his white undershirt came with and your eyes darted across his slim body and slightly showing ribs as  his hands darted for your  own shirt hem, he let you unclasp your bra and it fell to the floor with the rest of the discarded garments, you moved your hand out hovering just close enough to the skin over his heart to feel the radiant heat he gave off before trailing your fingers down the center of his chest veering off to run over his hip before tickling the little patch of blue, and along his member, larger than you had thought it would be and only at half mast still, as your ran your fingers over it and around letting just a bit of nail catch on the skin his hand clamped over your shoulder, “I never thought you’d be s-such a fuckin’ tease.” His voice grumbled as he dragged his fingers over your side.

There was a moment that your brain told you to leave, grab your clothes and leave, this was weird, in a way wrong, and jesus fucking christ [Y/N] you can’t really think he’s going to fit do you?

As you often did when your brain told you these things, as it often did when someone would show interest at the Blackjack tables or even half the men at that military base, you told your brain where to go, grinned at Rick and asked him, “And what are you gonna do about that?”

He pushed you closer to and eventually onto the bed, it was softer than you thought it would be, your shoulders pressed into the blankets as you rolled your hips, willing him to get on with it, he might have fucked one of you before, but you had been thinking about this for about 22 years. As if he knew what you were thinking, as his hand found it’s way to where you had thought of it so many times he laughed and told you, “I think we’ve waited long enough to want this to at least be enjoyable.”

“What would be enjoyable,” You started as his index finger slid into you, and you stretched your neck back gritting your teeth for a moment, “Would be if you would hurry up and fuck me into this bed.”

He added his middle finger, pumping in and out as his thumb grazed your clit, your hips rocking to meet them, “Tell me how many times have you thought about this,” he hooked his fingers and you clench your teeth trying to avoid any undignified noises, “How many times did you imagine me over you, two fingers deep. What did you do my little prodigy?” He threw in a third finger, not bothering to bundle them closer, stretching you more, even if your mouth wasn’t going to fill the space with embarrassing noises your sex was wet enough to. “Did you use your hands, late at night while the world slept you were stuffing yourself weren’t you?”

“Fucking, Rick…” You started before finding you really couldn’t find anything to continue with.

Not long after, once he speculated (fairly dead on correct, in the most worrying manner)  on you mastratabory habbits a bit more, he must have decided  you were ready as he suddenly pulled his fingers from you, leaving you to feel empty for a moment as he  moved, aligning himself with your entrance, he looked at you, and you pressed your hips up, the tip sliding in the slightest bit. 

Despite how he took his time before, he took no time now, pushing into you at once and barely giving you a moment to adjust before nearly pulling out and pushing back in. Your spine twisted and stretched, fighting with you to let your head fall back as he continued to fill you to the point you thought you may split in half and there was the dullest ache in your hips to leaving you painfully empty, and watching every expression on his face.

Your ankles pushed into his spine as your nails dug into the blades of his shoulders, you tried to match his thrusts, meeting him halfway. As for his face, it seemed the years had spared him, the universe had not, his pupils were blown, you remembered the other time someone's eyes looked like that, he’d snorted coke off the bar counter then you fucked in a bathroom stall, Rick’s condition seemed more of the basic animal arousal variety seeing you’d spent the past several hours with him. His mouth was twisted in a nearly manic grin. He moved forward a bit more, moving you off the bed slightly as he leaned down finding a sensitive bit of skin to nibble on, almost too easily.

It didn’t take  too long before  your nails dug deeper and legs pulled him close against your body, holding him close as your hips bunny hopped through your first orgasam, he continued to thrust as well he could with the half inch of room you’d left him. WHen you’d come down his thumb once again found that oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves and he moved faster as you took the lord's name in vain and threw in a good couple other choice words to really ensure that spot in hell people often told you had your name on it. The second time you were fairly sure that he fell over the cliff first and pulled you with him, seeming desperate that you finish again as well, a nice sentiment you found.

He fell to your left as you came down from your respective highs, pulling you close to him and pulling the blanket over yourselves. It probably looked a bit funny, you were laying on the bed with your bodies along the short side, and were burritoed in just the top blanket, there was a pile of clothes on the floor about 5 feet away, and you had been slightly surprised when he had pulled you into his chest; warm yet boney, you found you quite liked it there, “You okay, with this?” He asked looking at you, pushing a hair from your face.

“Yeah, you?” You said, an arm snaking around him, thumb running over a scar you made a note to ask about later.

“It’s late, a young Lady should not going walking home at this late an hour.” He smiled and you laughed, glad you could stay a what was left of the night, even if the reason was all but mute, the sun was nearly rising, through 5 stories underground neither of you could tell, and your house was also technically 5 stories above you, if one were to take a cross section of the earth you were bellow your kitchen.

He pulled his chin over your head, it felt protective, felt safe, you wondered what had happened to make him do that. You knew though that he was out of sharing for the day, and you were out of energy to ask, sleep overtook you, your bodies threaded together, you wondered and worried what day would bring.


End file.
